Heaven: A Zootopia Short Story
by Bmanlegoboy
Summary: Taking place after Nighttime Magic, Nick and Judy’s relationship continues to grow as they start doing things a little bit differently.


3 months after the Main Street Electrical Parade had its performance in the city, everyone had gone back to their normal everyday lives. While that may be the case for the Zootopians, the same couldn't be said about the humans, as shortly after that night, Disney would announce to everyone else of the parade's return to Disneyland Park for its third run. But the bigger news at hand was Nick and Judy getting together, which sparked a major debate in the Zootopia fandom, especially those who supported them known as WildeHopps shippers, which upon first reading, made Nick and Judy chuckle at the name, and those who were against them. While sometimes the haters would get very abusive toward the supporters, Nick and Judy knew it wasn't their problem. And even if it was, they wouldn't let the haters get to them, or harass their human supporters. Then again, those who were harassed actually knew how to handle them properly, which made Nick and Judy admire them even more. And luckily, they only ran into a couple of mammals in the city that don't support interspecies relationships.

During those 3 months, Judy and Nick would go out on many dates. Most of them being dinner after their shifts were over, but they wouldn't say no to a movie or walk or whatever floated into their minds on occasion. After about 2 of those 3 months, Nick finally asked Judy to take the next step and move in together. Judy of course said yes immediately after he asked and both of them promised they'll never let each other out of their sight again... unless on the job and they absolutely had to split up to catch a criminal. Judy was also grateful to get out of that small and disgusting apartment, and not have to worry about her neighbors making so much noise ever again. Even though she felt a little sad having to say goodbye to the place, she knew she'd be a LOT happier and cozier in her boyfriend's apartment.

When Judy first arrived to her new home, she didn't even get to knock on the door, as it flew open before her fist could reach it, and there standing on the opposite side of the doorway was her handsome fox, who picked her up and held her close to him. As Nick brought her to his muzzle, he looked into her beautiful amethyst eyes and said,

"Welcome home."

Fast forward 1 month to the present, both of them were now happier than ever before. Always being in each other's company and never having to say goodbye to each other at night. Every night after a hard day's work, they'd come home, eat dinner, watch the news for a bit and then retire for the night by cuddling together in bed, warming each other and imagining how lucky both of them were that they found each other that fateful day.

On this particular night however, Judy was kind of wanting things between them to be a little more... spicy than usual.

"Nick?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Nick was checking to see if anything interesting was happening online when he heard her voice.

"What's up, sweetheart?" he replied after setting his phone down.

"Do you ever feel like what we do every night might get a little tiresome? That you feel we should do something different?"

"Not really, no. Why do you ask? Do you feel it is? If so, we can change that," Nick replied feeling worried.

Since they had started seeing each other, Nick made a promise that he'd do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. If she wanted things to change, then he'd find a way to change things.

"What do you want to do instead?" Nick asked as he placed his paw on top of hers.

Judy took his large paw and placed it upon her cheek, closing her eyes as the rough paw pads of her fox scratched her ever so slightly. She opened her eyes again and slowly crawled her way into his lap. Placing one of her paws onto his cream colored chest, she rubbed it for a few moments and then looked up into his emerald eyes.

"Lay down for me?" she asked.

"O-okay?"

Nick still curious as to what she wanted obeyed her and laid back on the bed with her sitting on his torso.

"Okay, now what?"

Judy carefully lowered herself onto his belly and spoke again.

"Just do what I do."

She then slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward toward his muzzle. She was wanting a kiss from him, but something felt different to Nick. Her lips weren't puckered for this one. Instead her mouth was open and her tongue exposed. It then hit Nick what she wanted, something humans called "French kissing". Closing his eyes and doing exactly as she did, their mouths would adjust to the perfect position as their tongues interacted with each other for the first time. Her tongue on top of his and then his on top of hers. As their tongues flirted with one another, the 2 mammals moaned in pleasure as they squirmed around in the bed, enjoying this moment more than any moment they had shared previously. As Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, Nick placed one of his paws behind her head to make sure their lips didn't separate just yet. At this point, both their minds were racing so fast they didn't know if this was real or not. Never in his life had Nick thought he'd actually be having a kiss like this. He had seen it many times in the movies, but nothing in the movies could compare to this.

After a few more moments, Nick moved his paws away and Judy leaned back, finishing their kiss. As she did so, their saliva was still clinging to their mouths by a thread before it finally snapped and swung back onto Nick's face. Nick then licked the saliva away with his tongue and looked into her eyes. Both their hearts racing from the sensation and thrill.

"Wow. That was... different," the red fox spoke while trying to slow down his heartbeat.

"Yeah. A... good different," the little rabbit mumbled.

"Are we going to be doing this more often?"

Judy then leaned forward and kissed him again, caressing his body before moving back again with a slight smug on her face.

"What do you think, slick?"

Nick smiled, knowing that the answer was yes.

Judy then lowered herself into the crook of his neck followed by Nick moving one of his paws onto her back and the other onto her rear to make sure she felt perfectly comfortable on him.

"I'm so glad you moved in with me," Nick mumbled as he placed tiny kisses onto her forehead. "Being here with you is like being in Heaven."

Judy giggled at his comment and pressed harder into her soulmate.

"If this is heaven, I'm glad it's so soft, warm and kind," Judy complimented.

Nick hugged his bunny even more as he secretly thanked fate for bringing them together.

"Y'know, we have some days off coming up next week. Have any ideas on what we should do, babe?"

Nick thought about the question, thinking they should do something they've never done before since he was starting to like the changes being made to their relationship. Suddenly, Nick had an idea.

"Well, the Electrical Parade will be back at Disneyland starting next week. How's about you and I pop on over and have a day of fun and memories?"

Judy looked up at her fox with wide eyes of excitement, absolutely blown away that he even thought of that.

"You're serious?"

"All the way, Carrots."

Judy then looked up at the lights strung across the ceiling that they had purchased during their special viewing of the parade and then back to Nick.

"Alright then. Let's go to Disneyland!" she squealed.

Both of them laughed as they fell silent again before they went back to the special kissing that couples do. Neither one of them wanted to get their paws off the other since they were so in love with one another. It was going to be a fun night for both of them.

THE END


End file.
